


For want of saving on dinner costs

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambushed, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Prompt #0: A stranger enters camp.After the Keycatrich Mines trip, the four were looking forward to food and sleep. But being off guard can lead to a few problems, even in the safety of a Haven. Also, background story of a hunt turned Nifleheim arrest turned saved by Dave en route the hunter's outpost.





	For want of saving on dinner costs

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't join Nanowrimo because I'll be too busy, I've decide to fill the month with drabble prompts from the Ignoct Haven. Though, I got carried away and this just wrote itself. It's a bit rushed, so heads up. And the IgNoct part...Unfortunately, you have to squint to see it. I tried but I couldn't get to romancing. -sigh-

By the time they got out, it was already bright and sunny outside, a mockery to the tiredness they were feeling. 

Noct’s eyes gave a familiar sting at the light, reminding him of the long gaming hours he once spent chasing a campaign on King’s Knight. He groaned at the pain and at the ache that his home is no longer. Huffing, he trudged on as Prompto ran forward, happy that he was out of the tunnels and creepy demons.

“Yes, finally!” He chirped happily as he kneeled a good distance away. He looked so relief that he could kiss the earth.

“Hmmph, wimp.” Gladio tiredly commented behind him. Exhausted yet, vigilant.

“As much as I am appreciative of the light, I think it is time to break camp as soon as we can get to one.” He said rather stiffly, eyes on the blonde. “ And I would say soon, too. Prompto might just doze off where he is.” He added as he marched and gave him a pat to get him on his feet.

“I want cup noodles.” Gladio declared as they caught up with them.

“No, dude. Daggerquill. We’re eating daggerquill!” Prompto demanded with an almost feverish gleam in his eyes.

The glare Gladio gave was enough to tell them that this is going to be a fight unless someone stopped him.

“Guys! Do we even have enough to eat those?” Noctis burst first. “We don’t even have enough for a sandwich.” He added in frustration. He was too agitated and now, too hungry to keep his mouth shut. But in this case, it if it’s going to be a brawl, he’s going to join it since he was getting worked up.

“Now, now. Let’s just break camp and see what we have. If we can sell some of the parts we found in the mines, I’m sure it can afford us the dinner we wanted.” Ignis placated coolly, doing the calculation in his head as he said so. “As matter of fact, there should be enough for a visit to Kenny Crow in the morning.” He said with an impressed eyebrow raise.

At that, both Prompto and Noctis perked. “Seriously, Specs?” Noct asked in hope.

Ignis gave a firm nod at that.

“Yes!” Prompto said excited and went to give a high five to Noct. Both suddenly gained a temporary burst of energy.

“You better keep some of that energy to pitch the tent.” Came Gladio’s gruff reminder.  “It ain’t going to pitch itself and I’m sure not doing it alone.”

Noct groaned. “Wooooooorrrrrkkkk”

 

It was still noon when they started with the camping equipments.

However, once the tent was pitched, Noct hit his limit and barely had time to get into it before he was out like a light.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto called as he tried to get the sleeping bags in. “Noct, please wake up before-and too late.” He started, his grip slipping off the sleeping bags before it escapes his grasp anyway. He sighed at that before starting to chuck the bags over the prince.

“Is Noctis already asleep?” Ignis ask from the stove he was setting up.

“Yeah.” Prompto replied, poking him in the face in retaliation to his troubles. His hand was swatted away and he rolled away. “Pretty sure he’ll give me the stink eye if I wake him up now, though.“ He added observantly.

“If that’s the case, could I ask you and Gladio to get dinner?” He asked Prompto, still struggling with the balance for the stove as the haven's floor was too uneven. “I’m afraid I won't be able to start dinner in time if I don’t tackle this first.”

“Sure!” Prompto chirped back enthusiastically. “I bet the big guy will be happy, too.” He added as he went to Ignis who had his note cum recipe book out with a pen, jotting down the items for tonight’s dinner. 

Ignis gave a little chuckle at that. “I’m sure he does. After all, he did say he has a date with cup noodles tonight.”

“That, I do.” Gladio came up from the Regalia with lamps and collapsible chairs. Putting them with a relieved groan, he looked around to see Noctis not around.

“Where’s Prince Charmless?” He said as grabbed the lamp and testing it if it could get lit.

“Asleep.” Ignis and Prompto said in unison. “But for now, I think it’s best we let him rest for the time being.” Ignis added and tore one of the page from his book before handing it over to Prompto.

Gladio merely grunted unhappily at that.

“Come on, we’re on dinner duty!” Prompto said excitedly, waving the list. “Race ya down.”

“Wha-Wait!” Gladio exclaimed. He looked up to Ignis if he needed anything.

Ignis waved him off with a firm nod.

He was gone in a blink of an eye to chase after the gunner.

With them gone, he set off to find a suitable sized pebble so that the table top won’t rattle once he start working.                                           

He wasn’t sure how long has it been but he was sweating rivers when he was carving a sizeable pebble to the size his wanted. It was simply impossible to simply find one that fits perfectly.

He was so preoccupied, he was caught off guard with there was a blade under his neck and a gun aimed by his side with the blade he was using kicked away.

“Now, no funny business.” The one with the gun said. Judging from what he can see, Ignis surmised they were hunters. Shirts, jeans, outdoor gear and quite seasoned. “We’re here for the prince.”

Ignis remained still, head already in a thousand scenarios and testing whether these guys were for real. His only relief is that they haven’t found the prince yet.

“Where is the prince?” The one with the blade said, blade digging in a bit. He reacted with a slight spasm from the pain. This man was quite experience with the blade, he noted mentally. “Just tell us and we’ll spare you.”

“What guarantee would I have that you won’t kill me anyway?” He asked coolly.

Suddenly, the blade was gone and a bang resounded as pain exploded his shins.

With a shout and falling over his side, he hugged the leg, feeling there was a hole and it was wet. He tried to press on it, to stem any bleeding.

“Now, tell me where he is?” The man with the gun asked again. “Next time, I’ll go for your head.” He threatened.

Ignis kept silent as he breathes deeply, overcoming the pain as he prepared to use the magic flask he got from Noctis. It was in his pocket. If he could just break it now, he could kill them as the shock got to all of them.

Before he can act, he heard the unmistakable swoop of a warp strike as the Prince appeared in a burst of blue crystal shards with a blade the man’s chest and disarmed him as his partner tried to attack him by throwing a knife at him, to which he avoided with more burst of blue dusts.

Before, he could throw another one, Ignis had enough strength to kick the man’s shins, throwing him of his feet.

The prince finished him off with another warp strike before he could even get up.

Immediately, not even bothering to get the sword out of the deceased man, Noctis grabbed an Elixir and crushed it on Ignis.

“You ok?” He asked, panic written on his face as he helped the man to sit up. He eyes kept darting to the hole where his wound was.

For Ignis, he was still trying to recover his breath but was extremely glad that the elixir fixed the gunshot wound. “Yes, just need to catch my breath.” He assured him, rather impressed that the whole time, his spectacles hasn’t moved.

Upon hearing that, the prince lets out a sigh of relief as he dropped his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “-as going to lose you.” He said in almost in a whisper. It was so faint that Ignis strained to listen. “I thought I was going to be too late and lose you, too.” He sounded broken as he chuckled bitterly.

At that, Ignis gave him a hug. It was kind of awkward to hug sideways but Noctis needed help. It broke his heart to hear him so broken after all the news and he considered it part of his duty to make sure he stayed sane. “You did well. I am still here thanks to that.” He assured him, giving him a pat.

Looking up, Noctis had tears in his eyes but there was also a smile. Backing away, the prince sniffed as he blinked away the tears. He could almost see him piecing himself back together.

From afar, they could hear someone shouting and dogs barking.

Getting to their feet, they had their weapons out in case of another attack.

“IGGY! NOCT!” Came Gladio’s booming voice. He looked as if he got dragged through dirt. Once he saw the two of them, he collapsed to his knees. “Thank the Astrals!” He said in relief as he caught his breath.

Then Prompto came up, panting. His face immediately cracked into a wide grin as he crashed himself on the both of them. Dave appeared with his dog not too far away.

“Ugh, heavy!” Noct complained at the mass of sweat and heat named Prompto.

“OMG, you guys are fine! I’m so glad!” He more or less shouted dramatically over his breathlessness.

“Steady, Prompto. Or you’re going to fall on your face” Ignis said as he struggled to steady the slipping man.

“You guys wouldn’t believe what just happened.” He quickly added as he let them go and got to his feet. He looked like someone who was dragged through the dirt too.

“Before you start, young un. We need to settle the bodies first, if ya don’t mind.” Dave said grimly as he tugged at the dead gunner’s collar. He frowned as if he couldn’t find what he needed.

The bodies were carried to the outpost down the haven where the other hunters were assigned to settle the bodies. They were sleeping in the caravan for tonight, free of charge, courtesy of Dave. They were glad with the arrangement considering that haven still had blood on it. Once they cleared out the valuable, they left it all for morning.

Dave explained that the bodies were probably Nifleheim troops but even he can’t be sure since they didn’t have tags and none of the hunters there seen them before.

Prompto then launch into his tale of how they thought it was a good idea to hunt for the Anak meat instead of buying it and thus saving money. What they didn’t expect was being ambushed by a coeurl and running into a whole troop of Nifleheim troops while running away from the coeurl.

They were caught and dragged by the troops before Dave came and saved the day by saying they were the hunters he was looking for. Thankfully, neither of them had declared their identities, faked or otherwise, making it easier for them to escape with Dave. They were lucky Dave was en route the Outpost at that very time.

The one of the troop then told them to keep better eyes on where they were going since it’s a Nifleheim base and laughed at a rumour that a few of the troops were impersonating hunters to catch the prince.

Once they were out of sight of the troops, Gladio immediately asked Dave to head for the Haven.

“Wait. If there’s a few…” Noct said with a pause, looking at all of them.

“Most probably, there’ll be more.” Ignis concluded for them.

“Well, boys. Wouldn’t want to keep ya up. I got some business with the HQ. If there's more of ‘em out there, I’ll hafta send an alert for the hunters. Don’t want anyone else get hurt.” Dave said with a weary sigh.

“Thank you very much, Dave.” Ignis said with a raised mug.

“Yeah, Dave. We wouldn’t be here without you.” Prompto said with thankfully with a note of gratitude.

“Ditto.” Gladio said with a raised mug towards his direction.

The man in question bowed out with a smile.

 

That night, Noctis had trouble sleeping and was kept entertained by King’s Knight with a very considerate Prompto.

When Ignis woke up, he was glad that the two were asleep. If they got into any fight for today, they are still dependable.

As quietly as he could, he set out to make breakfast for everyone. Thankfully, their pockets are now lined with gil since the two didn’t manage to set out and complete the shopping.


End file.
